


Bechloe Fanfiction Friends Crossover

by ak47_and_britt



Category: Friends (TV), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak47_and_britt/pseuds/ak47_and_britt
Summary: Chloe goes on a trip to China for a work related business. Whilst gone, Fat Amy lets it slip that the readhead has feelings for Beca, making Beca realise her own feelings for Chloe. What will happen when Chloe returns? Will she be with someone new or talk with Beca about their situation?
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Bechloe Fanfiction Friends Crossover

Friends & Pitch Perfect Crossover (Bechloe Fanfic) 

Chloe had left for China for a work related reason that no one completely understood. This left Beca and Amy who live right across from Stacie and Aubrey alone, Chloe's apartment only being right around the corner, they all hung out everyday, usually in the downstairs coffee shop. 

"Hey shortie! Come out your room the guys are here!" Fat Amy yelled to Beca once Stacie and Aubrey had arrived. 

Beca wasn't particularly looking forward to this gift exchange. She inhaled deeply, she knew if Chloe was going to be there she would already be in the living room waiting for the other girls to get here. But Chloe's in China. She wasn't the most bubbly person, she's not one to celebrate Christmas, preferring occasions like these alone organising sock draws, or sneaking off somewhere with her readhead best friend to chill in their rooms. She can't exactly let them down, besides she already bought the three of them gifts, paying extra attention to detail than usual to her friends rather than her music recently because of her creative block. She braced herself, expressionless features in place so she doesn't come off as enjoying herself, she opens the door. 

"Hey guys," Beca says as she walks out of her bedroom over to the little chair in the centre of the room. Fat Amy, Stacie and Aubrey take a seat on the couch next to it. "So, we may as well open each others presents first and then do Chloe's last so we can ring and thank her," Aubrey suggests, always taking charge. The do as Aubrey suggested, everyone surprised at how much attention Beca paid to her gifts for the others this year, especially getting Fat Amy that blow torch she always wanted. "Just don't use it in the apartment," Beca pleaded with a light laugh to hide her genuine fear. 

In fact, it was Amy who did the worst at gifting this year, though no one would ever tell her that. She bought Stacie and Aubrey a toothbrush for them to share, which was completely strange, they smiled nevertheless. 

Aubrey smirked towards Beca, handing her a fairly hefty parcel. Beca didn't even need to ask if it was from Chloe, her handwriting scrawled Beca's name across the gift inside the drawing of a love heart. She's so cheesy, Beca thought. She began to worry, too, hoping Chloe hadn't gone over the top with her gift. Tearing the paper away Beca was faced with a brand new, highly expensive mixing board topped with some neat gadgets to use alongside it. Her mouth dropped. She gasped, and then looked around the room at the other girls. 

"Did you guys know she got me this?" Beca said, not able to keep the annoyed tone out of her voice. She hated Chloe spending so much on her, she didn't think she deserved it. Aubrey was quick to reply, "oh please, I wouldn't have let her spend so much on you, hermit." Stacie elbowed her in the ribs. 

Beca's mind was racing. Sure, she'd gotten Chloe those horse riding lessons for Christmas, but still, this was too much from her. Beca noticed a little post it note attached to the mixing equipment: 'Gotta get that amazing talent of yours up and running again somehow, Becs!' She blushed upon reading the note, her guilt doubling over, it's going to take forever for her to face music again. She wiped her hands on her black skinny jeans, looking down into them. She hooked and unhooked her fingers repeatedly for what felt like hours. The girls were waiting for her to say something about Chloe's gift, and she will, whenever the lump that's lodged in her throat breaks down. It does. She swallows, or tries. She feels like she's swallowing sand.

"Why?" its all she could get out. She was confused and conflicted. She prayed the others knew what she was asking, because why would Chloe go out of her way and spend so much on Beca when she got Aubrey - her best friend - a simple T-shirt that she once told Chloe she liked. Amy scoffs, making Beca finally look up. "Please, remember when she had that crush on Tom and she bought him a kitten for no apparent reason?" Amy laughed loudly, but after a split second it turned into a awkward chuckle. She dropped Chloe in it now.

Beca's heart actually stopped. She stopped breathing, she couldn't register anything for a split second, until she motioned her brain to actually digest the information. What was even stranger was her brain digested the news up, but it didn't throw up into her emotions. It didn't force her to do something reckless and impulsive, like that time she kissed Jesse. Deep down she has always felt this for Chloe, she was it for Beca and she's mentally kicking herself for not realising sooner, because this feels like the only right thing in the world. Chloe had a crush on her? "Chloe has a crush on me?" Beca almost yelled towards Fat Amy in a high pitched tone. 

"Only dogs can hear you now, Beca," Stacie joked. Beca glared at her. Now wasn't the time for jokes, she needed answers. She throws a questioning look at Amy who has scrunched her face up deep in thought. "Ummm, ummm," Amy sing-songed, trying to buy time for an excuse. "Oh, no Beca, you obviously never heard me wrong, I said when she crushed the stomp." The attempt was feeble, admittedly so, but Amy was sick of Beca and Chloe, they obviously liked each other. Then again, if this goes badly the blame will fall on her sexy fat ass and she can't risk that. Beca had a lot to think about. 

Two days had passed and Chloe was coming back today. Beca had to go and get her from the airport, she wanted to be the first to see her, to see how her trip was, to confess her undying love she held for her. You know, like any other Thursday. 

"So what are you going to tell her?" Aubrey questioned threatening undertone in her voice. Beca rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Aubrey I'm not going to upset her if that's what you're getting at, I just need to see her alone before you guys, okay?" Beca phrased it like there was no choice in the matter either way. Aubrey spied the dreaded look on the midgets face and decided not to push her, if she hurt Chloe, Aubrey would catch up to the emo girl eventually. Without a backward glance Beca left, headphones wrapped snuggly around her head, face down, and completely terrified. 

Beca arrived at the airport, daisy's in hand because she's not some hopeless romantic that would surprise someone with roses. She doesn't notice that this isn't much different. Her heads are sweating so much she's positive there's a puddle on the floor by her combat boots. She shakes her head vigorously, trying to shake any bad thoughts. And Chloe's plane landed. 

Beca's face lights up when she glimpses Chloe's long golden locks, she look even more beautiful then Beca remembered and...and. 

Who was that attached to her arm? "Beca! Hey!" Chloe shouts over to her and Beca's face drops when the two get closer, how the hell is Chloe with Tom?! She lets her confused expression show, not caring if she seems rude because she's so angry right now. Was the world completely against her with everything lately. Chloe helps Beca pick up her pieces and pull herself together, she can't help her when she's destroyed and broken over Chloe. Her chest has tightened so much there's a pyshical pain there that demands her attention. Chloe notices Beca's expression "oh yeah, I bumped into Tom, he was in the same place as me for his work and we got talking and well here we are." Chloe was hedging with Beca and Beca knew it, she didn't understand why though. Her head hurts. 

"Woah, you missed out a little detail there, babe," Tom spoke proudly. "Were dating again!" he said excitedly Beca's world had gone now, a shift happened and her insides burned, she just wanted to run, but there she was, planted to the spot, holding flowers for another guy's girl. "Well, isn't that just kick you in the crotch, spit on your neck fantastic?" Beca questioned in a shaky voice. 

Beca shook her head again. They were exactly the types of thought Beca didn't want to deal with. The chances of Chloe bumping into Tom in China were slim, but the chances of her getting back with Tom were even slimmer. She was being silly. Here came Chloe, the real Chloe. She knew it was her because the room grew a lot brighter than the dullness she was surrounded by moments before. She was struggling with a few suitcases, but despite this she never looked more put together. She was compelling. Before Beca knew it, she was advancing on Chloe at a quick pace. 

"Ah! Becs!" Chloe squealed, wrapping the tiny woman in a hug. "Hey, dude, miss me?" Beca asked softly, breathing in Chloe's warm vanilla scent. Chloe fills Beca in on the big business meeting and viewing China as Beca drives her to her apartment so she can drop off her suitcases. They take a seat on the couch in Chloe's apartment. Beca is in a trance, completely mesmerised as Chloe uses multiple hand actions and facial expressions, still explaining this amazing trip, Beca listens intently. She's scanning for the times her voice go in a higher pitch or indicate she's about to laugh, Beca wants to soak up as much as Chloe Beale as she could. Beca was a sponge, using dried out humour as a defence mechanism, until she found Chloe. Chloe drenched her in the richness of life, Beca had some big self realisation when she met Chloe - not her sexuality, although that helped. But Chloe taught Beca how to appreciate the little things all around her, like the ladybirds, similar to the one Chloe had a tattoo of. Beca looks down to that tattoo in this moment, smiling at how precious Chloe truly was. 

Chloe's heart hadn't stopped erratically thumbing since she spotted the dark eyed, tiny brunette. God, she had missed her. Everything about her. And now Chloe was rambling on and on unable to stop, afraid that if she does, she'll give away her feelings for her best friend by looking at her lips or something, she can't lose Beca, it's easier pretending nothings there. 

Beca never wanted anything more. And she remembered she would have to make the first move, considering Chloe doesn't know that she knows she has a crush on her. That made Beca giggle out loud, this situation was blown way out, they could have been together years ago! "What's so funny?" Chloe asked smirking, Beca rarely giggles, this was a treat. "I just missed you, nerd," Beca nudged Chloe. In this movement, she discreetly edged her way towards Chloe, acting as though nothing changed. She was close enough now. This was a fight or flight situation. And honestly, would she ever flight when it came to Chloe? Barring the impulse to get a plane to China to see her sooner. 

So Beca leaned in, all the way, taking the leap of faith and kissed Chloe quickly before retreating. She moved back half an inch when she felt arms wrap tightly around her neck, pulling her back in. She hummed into the kiss, approving that Chloe has reciprocated her kiss. It's not long before Beca's pulling away again for air and because she wants to talk this through with Chloe. Because if Beca was being honest, she really wanted a relationship not a fling, not when it came to Chloe, she wanted all or nothing. The redhead began to descend her kisses down Beca's neck, who found it hard to resist Chloe's touch. "Erm.. Chlo," Beca moans, "shit, Chloe." Chloe stops. 

"I'm so sorry Becs, I thought -" Chloe begins in a rushed sentence.

"No! No! It's fine. I want you. But I want you, properly, not just a fling where we do this in the moment and then act like nothing happened. I need to know if you're serious about me, because I am crazy about you, and, wow, what is happening to me?" Beca groans, what has she become? She didn't want to be one of those romantic dudes she's caught glimpses of in the movies Chloe watches. Ugh, this wasn't her. 

"Becs," Chloe laughs, I've wanted you since the first shower we shared. Fancy making me wait this long, that was cruel." Chloe deadpans this, and Beca almost feels guilty, tripping over to apologise, when she remembers Chloe has a rock hard poker face. Well, two could play at that game. 

Beca starts to lift her shirt slowly over her head. "Reckon you could wait a little longer?" Beca hushes to Chloe, smirking down at her since she stood up, wanting to completely hold power over Chloe. The brunette heard the other woman swallow. She was going to enjoy teasing her. "Close your eyes, Beale."

Chloe does as she's told and Beca strips all her clothes away standing before Chloe in nothing. She wanted to strip without the readhead spying her, knowing how nervous she is, she would've probably tripped over her jeans when attempting to pull them off. "Open," the demand in simple and strong, it sends shivers up Chloe's arms and leaves goose bumps in their wake. "Shit, Beca," Chloe's eyes almost pop from her skull as she slowly drinks in the body before her, showing no sign of shame. Her eyes dark and full of lust. She reaches towards Beca. 

"Stop, you're not allowed to touch unless I say so, okay?" Beca says, voice completely steady. This was a huge turn on for Chloe watching Beca be so confident and vocal in what she wants, the readhead crosses her legs tightly. 

The smaller girl straddles Chloe's lap, attacking her neck with open mouth kisses and scraping and gently biting her neck with her teeth. She doesn't think she'll be able to stop, Chloe withering underneath her is too enjoyable. She was getting wet. Beca needs to feel Chloe's skin, standing quickly she strips Chloe of all her clothes. She starts kissing her upper thigh now, not too bothered about teasing her, they've both waited long enough and Chloe's legs were already glistening with arousal. 

"Fuck Becs, please do it," Chloe moaned, threading her fingers in Beca's trying to pull her closer to her clit. Beca pulls back slightly looking into Chloe's almost black eyes and swollen lips. "Do what? Tell me what you want Chloe," Beca said in that strong confident voice from earlier. Chloe moaned at the tone she used with her. 

"Oh, oh, fuck, fuck me Beca, please, I need you to fuck me," Chloe moaned between pants, her body heaving. Beca attaches her mouth to Chloe's clit and her hips buck involuntarily, her grip in the brunette's hair tightening in a satisfying sting. This, along with the taste of Chloe makes Beca moan, creating vibrations in the red heads clit. 

"SHIT, yes, ohmygod, yes Bec I- shit, don't stop," her breath was getting uneven and loud and she moaned more and more, her hips were out of control at this point, Beca had complete control over her. Beca inserted two fingers straight through Chloe's centre and curled her digits. Chloe could even speak anymore, she just made filthy sounds with her mouth. A few pumps like this along with flicks of her tounge and Chloe was pushed over the edge, losing all control of her body rocking messily beneath Beca. "Shit, if sex with you is always that good then I'm definitely going to be with you in a relationship," Chloe beamed slightly out of breath still. Beca lightly slapped her thigh. "Ah, too soon babe, I'm too sensitive," Chloe laughed. Beca didn't even process what she said, but she did pick up on one word, Chloe Beale just called her "babe," she thought, with a huge smile.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ak47-and-britt   
> Send prompts to my Tumblr :)


End file.
